The Story of Neon Burst
by Neon Burst
Summary: *Updating In Progress, revising ALL chapters*
1. Chapter 1- Prologue

Neon Burst was happily living in her apartment above her club in Manehatten, but everything changed when she had to move to Ponyville. She had heard about this small town in the Manehatten Times when Luna had tried to cause eternal darkness, but that was it. Nothing else, not even where it was, who lived there or even what stores she could find there.

It's 1:30 in the afternoon, and the overly obnoxious alarm is still blaring, and neon finally comes to. "Ughh…. Neon said while getting up out of bed.

She wasn't very happy about moving, but at least someone would be there to show her around. Walking to the kitchen, she was examining her options for breakfast as she opened her fridge. "Let's see… leftovers…. I guess I'll have some of the Chinese from last night… great." As she was walking to her table, she grabbed a half-empty coke lying on the ground near her couch. Sitting down, she looked at her watch. "1:45, huh? I guess I had better start getting my suitcase ready." In her room, she was putting some of her things into her suitcase. She stops when she gets to a picture of her at her high school prom with her old boyfriend,

"Those were the days, me and Moonlight Haze… I wonder how he ended up." She said, smiling. She started packing again, putting in her parent's scrapbook they gave her before leaving for Manehatten many years ago. Looking at the wall, she saw it was time to leave. The house was empty save for the couch, the immovable kitchen pieces, and the clock. She figured those wouldn't be useful where she was going. Taking one last look at her loft, she sadly walked downstairs and took the taxi to Ponyville.

"Zzzzz…..ZzzzzzzzzZz… huh… wha…" She mumbled, as the cab driver tried to wake her up. "We're here, Miss. Your parents paid for the trip, so no charge. You might want to talk to the Mayor, I'm sure she'll be able to find a place for you." He said, getting back into his seat. "Thank you sir!" She said as he pulled away.

"Now if only I knew where to find the mayor…" She said, wandering through town.

Sorry guys, I'm really busy with things basically all the time, so if the chapters are a bit short, it's not my fault. I'll try to make a new chapter every week or so, but no promises. Thanks for reading chapter 1!


	2. Chapter 2- Settling In

(Sorry I was late a day, I was in the hospital from an Airsoft mishap. Not gonna go into detail, but when they say do not use the grenades in close quarters, they mean it)

"Now if only I knew where to find the mayor…" Neon said, walking into town. She was looking around thinking, "Some people live here? Without a club or huge neon signs?" While she was looking around, she bumped into someone.

"Oof! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She said, helping the other pony up. "I'm new here."

"Oh, that's okay! I'm Twilight Sparkle, I'm Ponyville's librarian. If you need anything, come see me." She said, smiling.

"Actually, I was wondering where I could find the Mayor around here. Can you help me?" Neon asked her, hoping for a positive response.

"Sure, follow me. The town square is right in front of Town Hall, where you can find the mayor. We'll be passing through the marketplace now, and it's very busy. We have everything you need here. And… here's Town Hall!" She said, stopping in town square.

"Thank you, Twilight. I better go in to see where I'm going to stay." She started walking in, when she was stopped by the secretary in the front hall.

"Excuse me, but the Mayor is very busy right now, and she isn't accepting any visitors at the moment." She said without even looking up.

"But I was told to come here to find out where I would be living. I'm Neon Burst, I'm almost positive my parents called ahead." She replied.

"Oh! Ms. Neon, right this way." She quickly said. As she was walking Neon down to the mayor's office, the secretary passed someone very familiar to Neon. "Oh, good morning Moonlight!"

Neon's jaw dropped. She didn't say anything, and just kept walking. "You know him?" She asked the secretary, very curious.

"He's been here for about 4 months, so not well but I know him." She answered, looking straight ahead. "Here we are! It's been nice to meet you, I'm going to head downstairs now." She said, walking away.

Knocking on the door as she opened it, the mayor was working on some paperwork, but she greeted her with a smile and said "Hello, you must be Ms. Neon Burst. I believe you are here for housing arrangements?"

Neon sat down.

"Yes ma'am."

She looked around the office and saw it looked like the city hall back home.

"Anyway," The mayor said, "You are going to be staying with the Apple family, down on Sweet Apple Acres. They're very nice, and will welcome you with open arms. Have a nice day, Neon." She said, returning to work.

"Thank you ma'am, I'll head down now." Neon said, leaving her office, and leaving the building.

Chapter 3 Release date: March 17th. See you then!


	3. Chapter 3- First Day

"Thank you ma'am, I'll head down now." Neon said, leaving her office, and leaving the building.

As she was on her way down, her elevator stopped on the 2nd floor (town hall was a three floored building), and she was busy looking up and thinking about where she was staying, since it was a farm.

"A farm? Me?" She thought. "But I've never even seen a farm! Only in the movies, and they don't exactly look like the place for me."

"Ground floor please." A voice said.

"Hmm? Oh su-" She looked up, and saw who asked her that. "Moonlight? Is that you?"

"How do you... Neon?" He replied. "Neon is that really you? Here?"

"Yeah! It's a long story. How are you?" She asked.

"Great, thanks." Moonlight answered.

"And... Solar Sparkle? How's she?" Neon said that last one with a bit of sarcasm.

"Oh, yeah... uhh, I don't know. We broke up a long time ago." He said, still smiling.

So the two ponies continued to talk, until Neon remembered that she had to meet the Apple family, and Moonlight was in the middle of work, and had to get to the ground floor. They set a time to meet at the cafe tomorrow, and they went their separate ways. Neon arrived at the farm, and looked at the door. She knocked, and when the door opened, a large red pony answered the door.

"Eeyup?" He asked.

"Oh, um, is.." She looked at the note the mayor gave her. "Applejack here?

"Eeyup. I'll go get'r." He turned around. About a minute later, a pony about her size came to the door.

"Why hello there! I'm Applejack. Y'all must be Neon Burst. Mayor Mare said y'all would be stoppin' by. Come on in!" She said, leading her in. "Y'alls' room is upstairs, next to mine."

"Thanks, I'll put my stuff away now."

After putting her things away, Neon fell onto her bed and went to sleep.

Chapter 4 due date: March 31st. I've been a week behind, and I'm sorry. Lots of Milsim going on by me.


	4. Chapter 4- Meeting New People

"Cock-a-doodle-doo!"

"Ugh... what a night..." Neon said, getting out of bed. "I sure am hungry..."

As she walked into the kitchen, she smelled all sorts of smells, each better than the next.

"Mmmmm, smells great!"

"Well, good morning Ms. Neon!" The little one said, smiling up at her. "I'm Apple Bloom, Applejack and Big McIntosh's little sister."

"Why hello there Apple Bloom!" You can just call me Neon, but my real name is Neon Burst. Did you happen to see Applejack anywhere?"

"She's out harvestin' apples, like always. You want some breakfast? It's freshly made!"

"Would I! What do we have?"

After Apple Bloom shows her what they have, and after she eats, she walks to the door.

"Hey, Apple Bloom, tell Applejack I'll be in town, would you?"

"Sure Ms. Neon!"

So Neon, wanting to see what the town really looked like, walked right into the middle of the market place, where everypony is selling anything you could possibly need.

"Woah, this is really packed! I guess I should go see Twilight, I mean, she was nice enough to show me around." She said, walking towards the library. "I hope I didn't come here to early..."

Knock, Knock, knock.

"Hello?" Twilight said, coming to the door.

"Hi Twilight!" Neon said happily.

"Oh, Neon! How did you like Applejack's?" Twilight asked.

"It was great, but Applejack woke up before me and went out to work, so I thought I would stop by to say thanks again."

"No problem! I remember when I first got here, and how hard it was to find my way around. I figured I could help other new ponies find their way around, and save them the trouble. Would you like to come inside?"

"Sure, I'd love to." She says, walking inside. The two walk up to the balcony, and sit down and talk.

"...So really? You lived in Manehatten all your life?

"Yup, never left until yesterday. I have to admit, that marketplace is just the streets and sidewalks back home."

"Yeah, it can get pretty crazy down there." As Twilight says this, a pegasus flies over, clearing the clouds hanging above the library.

"Hey Twilight!" The pegasus says.

"Oh, hey Rainbow Dash!" She replies. "Have you met Rainbow Dash, Neon?"

"No, I haven't."

"Oh, well obviously, that is Rainbow Dash, Neon, and Rainbow Dash, this is Neon. She's new in town.

"Hey! Wanna see something awesome?" Rainbow says.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Watch this!" She replies, flying high up into the air.

As she flies down, she gets faster and faster until she breaks the sound barrier and creates a rainbow.

"How was THAT?"

"Did...you just create a sonic boom?"

"Yes, she did. she's been working on that for years now, and she finally mastered it." Twilight says.

"Well, if only I could fly, then maybe you could give me some lessons, Rainbow Dash!"

"Sure! I gotta keep clearing the clouds, but nice meeting you!"

As she flies away, Twilight gets up and says, "Would you like to go inside?"

"Sure!"

A couple of hours pass, and Neon goes back to Applejack's house to get ready for her date.

"So, how was your day Neon?" Applejack asks, walking in through the door.

"Hm? Oh, fine. I went to say hello to Twilight, and met Rainbow Dash."

"Sounds fun, did you do anything else?"

"Yeah! Did ya did ya did ya?" Apple bloom chimes in.

"No, not yet, but in about an hour I am meeting my friend for some dinner at the Cafe."

"Sounds like fun, but I gotta stay here and help out, so have a great time while you're out.

"Thanks, I will. I just need to get ready, and I'll be off. See you guys soon!"

Chapter 5 Release date: April 7th. See you then!


	5. Chapter 5- The Big Moment

"Thanks, I will. I just need to get ready, and I'll be off. See you guys soon!"

She said this while running into her room, quickly readied herself, and ran right out again.

"Okay, okay. Don't worry, It'll be fine..." She kept thinking, obviously very nervous about her date. She kept walking, focusing on the good time she would have.

"Neon?" Someone said, from behind.

"Hmm?" She responded, snapping out of her trance. "Oh hi, Twilight. What're you doing?"

"Oh nothing, just taking a walk. You?" She replied.

"Well, I'm going to have dinner with a friend. On my way there now, actually." Neon said.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to keep you."

"No, no no. Not at all, Twilight. I'm actually early."

"Oh, okay. Well, see you around." Twilight said, turning around.

After another minute or so, Neon arrived.

"Okay, here it goes." She thought.

"Neon! Over here!" Said Moonlight.

"Hi, Moonlight!" She said.

"We have to wait about 5 minutes for an open table."

"That's okay, I mean, more time to talk, right?

"Yeah, of course. So how have you been? It's been way too long."

"Okay, I mean, I'm glad I moved here, but I used to have my own place in Manehatten, a view of everyone passing by, and an awesome club all in the same place."

"Oh, I know. You owned Manesonette9 up until what, like 3 days ago?"

"Wait, how do you know that?" She asked.

"Well, you see, a few months ag-" He started to say.

"Excuse, me, Mr. Haze, but your table is ready." A waiter said. "Right this way." He motioned for them to follow them.

After they got to their table and ordered, Neon said, "So, you were saying something before?"

"Oh yeah, well, I was saying that I knew that you owned it because I used to visit someone in Manehatten a lot, and I would go there every time I passed by."

"Hmm, but how come I never saw you there? I mean, I was down there almost all the time."

"I tend to blend in, especially in the city."

So the conversation continued up like this until Neon asked, "So, how has Solar been?"

"You mean Solar Sparkle? Yeah, I was just out with her yesterday. We started going out I'd say about 2 months ago."

Neon's suddenly felt so hurt, that her eyes teared up.

Fighting back tears, she said "E-excuse m-me, I'll b-be right back."

She ran right into the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"All of this..." She said, still looking in the mirror, "And he's still with her. Well... I guess that's what I get for believing I had a chance."

She walked back to the table and said, "Hey Moonlight, I, uh gotta go, something came up, and, yeah. It was good to see you."

He said, "Good seeing you too. If you have to go, I guess I'll see you around."

"Goodbye." Neon said, storming back to Applejack's house.

As she arrived back at her "house", Applejack was sitting by the door, and when Neon walked through the door, she asked,

"How'd it go Neon?" She asked, getting up.

She looked back, and said with bitterness in her voice, she said, "Just...don't ask.." Then kept on going to her room.

"How could he..." she kept saying to herself, until she fell asleep.

Chapter 6 Release date: April 21st. I have exams the previous week, and cannot write during that time. See you then!


	6. Chapter 6- Moving On

That was it. After that night, Neon left town. She ran back to Sweet Apple Acres, gathered her life savings and left everything else she owned in her room. She wrote a note saying :

"I guess this is goodbye, Applejack. Thanks for letting me stay here. Say goodbye to everypony for me. Maybe I'll come back one day."

And for a long time, nobody had heard from her. Everyone was sad at first, but then sort of just forgot. Then, one day on the news, a large crowd of Ponies are standing outside a building, with fog and lights everywhere. There was music blasting from inside, almost drowning out the reporter:

"As you can see, everypony, the owner of the now closed Manesonette9, a unicorn named Neon Burst, has teamed up with another unicorn, Vinyl Scratch, to open a new club. Neon Burst has this to say:"

"Well, after I lost my other club, I was lost. I felt like my downward spiral had already begun. It was like just as I was about to have it all, I lost it all."

"Hm, and where did you stay after this, Ms. Burst?"

"Well, my parents told me they could arrange for me to stay in a town called Ponyville..."

"Ms. Burst?"

"Uh.. I um.. have to go!"

Neon ran back inside, and called the first person she thought of.

Sorry for the extremely short chapter, guys. I am getting really busy. I'll post the next chapter before May. Thanks for reading!


End file.
